Of Dreams And Troubles
by serendipity9052
Summary: Duke is touched by the Troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Dreams And Troubles**

**I.**

Duke woke up feeling strangely excited. The dream had felt so real. The girl from the bluff had been beautiful, enchanting; he thought he could still smell her perfume, as if she had been right here in the room with him. She was all he could think about for the rest of the day.

Three weeks later, he slowly dragged himself to the Gull to open up. He felt like had hadn't slept at all. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face had an ashen pallor. His first line of business was to brew a very strong pot of coffee, but he found Audrey and Nathan there waiting for him.

"You look awful, Duke" said Audrey, as she walked over to him. "Are you OK? Are you sick?"

"Nah," he replied, without conviction.  
>"What's going on?" she pressed, her look of suspicion mingled with concern. He really did look awful. Getting a better look, Nathan also expressed some alarm in Duke's appearance.<p>

"I just haven't been sleeping well." It was as close to the truth as he was willing to come right now. He still didn't know what the truth was or what the Hell was happening to him. Firing up the espresso machine, he gave them a dark look over his shoulder. "What can I do you for?" he inquired. "I know this isn't a social call."

He fixed a round of coffee while trying to pay attention to the latest news from the Troubles of Haven. Hard as he tried, his mind kept drifting off to the beach, the bluff, the girl…

"Duke?" Audrey nudged him. He snapped back to present, wondering if he had actually fallen asleep. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Ignoring her question, he asked if there was anything else. He had no information to give them. Hell, if a Trouble were happening right under his nose, he figured he wouldn't even notice; he was so tired.

_To be continued…_

_Authors note:_

_I own nothing Haven. I do, however, own all things Willow and Wren. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please check my profile to see what I am doing or when to expect a new chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

II.

The next day was Monday, and Duke was glad The Gull was closed. He could barely think straight. He had dreamt again last night, and awoken feeling worse than ever. And yet he looked forward to the dreams. In fact, he couldn't wait for nightfall, when he would see her again. In the dreams she was real. In the dreams he felt whole, connected to her in a way he couldn't remember feeling with any other person.

Monday night had different plans for him, however, and she didn't come. Instead of sleeping, he searched for her through foggy landscapes and dark paths, across the bluffs and along deserted roads. The next two nights had the same results, and by Thursday morning he was a complete wreck. Calling into work, he advised his manager that he would not be coming in, and instead headed out to the beach where he could brood in privacy.

Hours later, Audrey found him, still sitting on a log in the sheltered bay where the Chief had died. She was surprised to see him there; he had been there this morning when she had headed into Portland and it did not look as though he had moved an inch. Parking her car, she wandered over to him, intent on making sure he was ok.

As she approached she heard a strange sound, and realized suddenly that Duke was crying. Finally getting a look at him, she was shocked. His face had a sunken appearance and an ashen cast. His eyes looked as though they were rimmed with charcoal. He had lost weight, and his lips were dry and cracked. Surprised by her sudden materialization, he hastily wiped at his face, trying in vain to hide his discomposure.

"Duke…" she began, not really knowing what to say. This was so unusual, for a moment she thought maybe he was pulling a prank on her. She sat down next to him, hoping she could get to the bottom of this.

He hung his head, and his whole body drooped. Audrey tried again, coaxing an explanation out of him. "You need help. Have you seen yourself lately? I'm really worried about you, Duke. Please, talk to me," she pressed.

With a long suffering sigh, he asked, "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" Confused, Audrey assured him she wouldn't. Slowly, as if it pained him, he began, "I think I'm in love." Audrey took a mental step back, not expecting this turn of events. She could not believe that this was the problem.

"Why would I laugh at that?" she asked. He gave her a dark look and continued, "I see her every night… in my dreams." He waited, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Audrey paused, taking this in. He was serious, and distraught.

"You're telling me you're in love with a woman in a dream." He nodded with a sigh, looking at the ground. Thinking furiously, trying to get a better grip on this, she asked, "How long have you been… seeing her?"

"It started a couple of weeks ago. I had this dream… it was so real. I can't explain it… he trailed off.

Try, she pressed

Do you think I'm troubled he blurted out abruptly

She hesitated not willing to admit it had crossed her mind

"Just start with telling me about the dreams. Do you remember the first one?"

"Of course I remember it. It was when I first met her." He paused realizing how odd that sounded. "I was walking along one of the bayside trails. I rounded a corner, and she was up ahead of me, standing on the bluffs, looking out at sea. In the dream I almost turned around, but then she turned to me and said hello…" He trailed off. Audrey looked expectantly at him, and he continued "She was so beautiful. It was a foggy day, and her hair was pulled up on top of her head. When she looked at me, she had these piercing blue eyes – the most amazing shade of blue."

"Is it someone you know, or have met before? Do you know her name?"

"No, I've never seen her before in my life. She is tall, about five-nine. Athletic build; long, wavy blond hair to her waist. We just started talking. I don't even really remember what we talked about. And talking is not really right either: it wasn't just words, but pictures and ideas, concepts."

Audrey frowned. This was certainly an odd development. And out of the ordinary for Duke. "How about the next dream, was it the very next night?"

"Yeah. We met on the bluff again, then walked down to the beach – although I don't really remember the walking part. We were just… there, all of a sudden, like a channel changed. The dreams are so real though: full color, sound, smell. I hear the gulls, and smell her shampoo. The sand is warm, the water cold. And we are not always here, in Haven. I've been other places with her – places I don't recognize."

"Do you know anyone who might have a Trouble like this?" Audrey asked.

"No, no one. Audrey… if these are just dreams, why do I wake up feeling like I did walk miles? Why does my face hurt from laughing and smiling? I feel like I never slept at all." He was distraught. "And now, she's gone. I haven't seen her in three nights. But still I don't sleep. Instead, I search for her, everywhere, in my dreams." His exhaustion became more apparent the longer he spoke. "I… I miss her."

His words rang true, and she didn't doubt him. But she felt there must be some explanation for all this. It had Trouble written all over it. Whether it was a Trouble or not, Duke was going to need some help before he got any worse. He needed sleep, and she was going to take him to the doctor in cuffs if necessary.

As Audrey drove him to the clinic in town, he thought about the woman in his dreams. The last encounter had been so much fun. They had been at a lake he was not familiar with. They'd laughed so hard. He had chased her around a thicket of white birch trees, and once she let him catch her, he had tickled her until she couldn't take anymore. Collapsing in a heap on a blanket, she had wiped the tears from her eyes, playfully pitching sticks at him when he tried to get close. Later, they sat there on the blanket, talking, sharing. He had explained to her about his father, his childhood. He knew her parents were dead, no siblings or immediate family.

She'd had on a dark blue sweater that made her eyes sparkle, and her hair fell over her shoulders in waves. She was a very striking woman, and he was sure that, had he ever met her in real life, he would never have forgotten her. Closing his eyes, he traced the curve of her cheek in his mind. Her shampoo was something soft, and despite trips to the store, he had still not figured out which brand. He could recall the scent at will, just as he could conjure up her smile.

They arrived at the clinic all too soon, where he was prescribed sleeping pills and sent home to rest. It was mid afternoon, and Audrey drove him back. He crashed into a deep, dreamless sleep, not waking until late the next morning. He felt better, but his thoughts went immediately to the dream girl, and he found himself missing her once again. He felt like he had lost a real person, a real relationship. For the next couple of days, he took his pills to sleep and kept himself busy during the day. He did not have any more encounters, and started to resign himself to the fact that he might not see her again. He couldn't decide which was worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow was driving up Route 1, planning to stop at the next town. She had left Vermont four days ago, and headed to the ocean. It was the only clue she had to go on. The first time she had met him, she had found herself on a high bluff, overlooking the sea. The trees, rocks and hills were similar to those in Vermont, so she took a gamble and headed to Portsmouth, NH. It felt right, and until that changed, she was planned continue on this course.

She had stopped in each and every town on her way up the coast, and now found herself in Portland, Maine. She was tired and feeling a little foolish. Doubt had started to creep into the cracks of her fortitude. She felt he had to be real; in fact she had convinced herself of it. But now, exhausted and hungry, she decided to stop her search and find a hot meal and a bath. Climbing into the lumpy double bed at the roadside motel, she held out hope that she would connect with him again in sleep and maybe find another clue to help in her search.

Morning brought bitter disappointment. She hadn't dreamt at all. She missed that rakish grin and tousled hair. The last time they had connected was at Lake Willoughby. He had tickled her until she thought she would die from laughter. It was the best time she'd had in so long. Maybe it was absurd to think there was a real person somehow connecting to her when they slept. Maybe she was completely off the reservation.

Dusting off her tattered convictions, she dragged herself to breakfast at a nearby diner. Sitting down in one of the little booths, she picked up one of those colorful maps, done in a cartoon style with all the local attractions. Around the edges were advertisements for area businesses. As her eye wandered over these she was caught by to little words: _To Haven_. A little red arrow pointed northeast. The sounds of the diner faded away as she focused on those words. _To Haven_. Her pulse quickened and her mouth went dry. Why did Haven spark such a reaction in her? A moment's thought brought the answer. She hadn't thought about it in years. When she was seven, she'd had a school project in which she had to report on where she was born. Her mother had told her it was a little town called Haven. Haven, Maine it read on her birth certificate. She didn't believe in coincidences.

Dropping a twenty on the table and heading for the door, she was on the road in minutes, speeding towards the town of her birth.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Duke was looking much better, Audrey thought to herself as they walked down the street with Nathan. He was sleeping, and no longer looked like the walking dead. However, he was still miserable, seeming to mourn the loss of this girl from his dreams. She suspected things were not over with this yet. It had the feel of the Troubles, and the Troubles never went away quietly.

She had called Duke to come out and help them with another Trouble related event. She called on him a lot, just to get him out. Otherwise he would never leave his boat. She still worried about him, and decided that he would need support for a while longer. She was chatting with Nathan about the latest events, with Duke lagging behind, when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Looking over her shoulder, she saw utter shock on Duke's face.

Confused, Audrey looked to Nathan, but found no answers there. As if in a trance, Duke moved forward between them, not acknowledging them in the slightest. The street ahead sloped down slightly. It was one of the busier side streets, boasting a book store, a jewelry store, and an ice cream shop near the end. Duke seemed to be fixated on someone who had just exited the latter, and he started to pick up pace as they descended the stairs to the street below.

Trying to get a better look at who it was, Audrey started to jog after him with Nathan right on her heels. The distant figure reached the sidewalk and turned, moving away. It was then that Duke started walking faster, and almost frantically yelled out "HEY!" at the top of his lungs. The figure stopped and turned, looking back at them. Duke raised a hand in the air, waving, and yelled again, picking up his pace. The figure started to walk towards them slowly, hesitantly.

It was a woman, Audrey realized, as they got a little closer. Tall, slender, with long hair. She had stopped now and stood looking up the street at them as Duke got to within 500 feet of her. Duke paused as well, and Audrey thought maybe he realized he had made a mistake. Instead, he broke into a jog as the girl below started towards him, dropping her bag and some papers on the sidewalk as she broke into a full run. Glancing in some alarm at Nathan, they, too, picked up their pace in case this went badly. _It couldn't possibly be! _Audrey thought. But in this town, well, _anything_ was possible.

Duke stopped just short of her and held out his arms. She jumped into him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Clinging to each other he spun them in a circle. As Audrey caught up, she could see they were both smiling, laughing, and crying at once. The woman in his arms matched his description perfectly.

"I'll be damned," Nathan said, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Be careful what you say in this town," Audrey tossed back.

Together they watched the pair hug and kiss, laugh and cry. They were talking in circles, finishing each other's sentences and thoughts, going so fast Audrey couldn't keep up. She did catch one word: Willow. Her name was Willow. _Amazing_, she thought. I never cease to be surprised by this place.

Finally putting her feet on the ground, the newcomer realized they were not alone. Turning to Nathan and Audrey, she smiled shyly at them.

"Hi," she started "I'm –"

"Willow!" Duke broke in. "This is her: the girl from my dream. I _told_ you, didn't I? She's as real as you or I. For once a Trouble has a happy ending!"

"A Trouble? What are you talking about? And call me Wil," Willow looked quizzically at Duke.

"I think we have a lot to talk about," said Audrey. "We need to find a place where we won't be disturbed."

"The Gull – it's closed until dinner, and I can fix us some food," Duke offered.

"The Gull it is," quipped Nathan. "Let's all ride over in the truck."

Audrey's alarm bells weren't ringing, but she was still uneasy. This still had some twists and turns coming, she could feel it. They all piled into Nate's truck and headed off to The Gull.


End file.
